


Rise and Shine, Motorbabies

by ghoststations (so_long_and_goodnight)



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_long_and_goodnight/pseuds/ghoststations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Show Pony wakes up before dawn to the quiet sound of a sleeping desert.</p><p> </p><p>A little ficlet I wrote inspired by a headcanon I saw somewhere about Show Pony being a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Shine, Motorbabies

Show Pony wakes up before dawn to the quiet sound of a sleeping desert.

Careful not to wake Dr Death Defying, ze starts setting up for the day. Ze reads through Dr D's notes from the previous night and lines up today's tapes. Ze makes Zir bed, sweeps sand back outside, and does a quick perimeter check before starting on breakfast.

 

"Morning Pony," Dr D says, still slightly groggy from sleep.

"Morning D," Pony chimes. "Perfect timing, breakfast's almost ready."

Pony turns down the heat on the camp stove before helping Dr D out of bed and into his wheelchair.

Dr D inhales deeply. "That eggs I smell?"

Pony nods, "Real ones, too. That farm up north sent us a dozen as a thank you for the ad."

Dr D hums in acknowledgement before wheeling himself over to his desk. He skims through his notes as Pony splits the scrambled eggs onto two plates. Ze places one plate in front of Dr D, handing him a fork before perching zirself on the desk and digging into zir own eggs.

 

The pair eat in a peaceful silence, watching the sun rise through the shack's window. Dr D begins to set up his equipment as he eats, turning everything on with practiced ease. Pony lines up the first tape.

The pair watch the clock on the desk, waiting for it to tick around to half-past-6 before D flicks the final switch. "Rise and shine, motorbabies. It's looking to be a beautiful day out in the desert we call home."

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated.  
> if you enjoyed this fic, please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/H2H6CENS)


End file.
